1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing metal from a metal halide, and more particularly to a method for the production of a metal by the reduction of its metal halide by a reducing metal agent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventionally known method for producing a metal by the reduction of its metal halide comprises the so-called Kroll process, which is particularly suitable for the production of titanium. Unfortunately, this process has a disadvantage in causing the metal product, for example, titanium to become firmly adhered to the side and/or bottom surfaces of the reaction vessel as a porous solid product during the production.
Another method known in the art is one in which a reaction takes place between titanium tetrachloride and magnesium on the surface of a titanium ribbon to produce titanium by depositing it on the surface. This is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 3004/1958. Unfortunately, this method causes the metal product to deposit on the ribbon and also on a frame supporting the ribbon.
Accordingly, the prior art fails to provide a continuous operation for producing titanium because of the necessity to remove the deposited metal prior to carrying out subsequent steps. For this reason, the prior art methods are compelled to employ a batch process which causes discontinuity and inefficiency in the manufacturing operation. Furthermore, solid titanium or the like deposited to tbe inner surface of the reaction vessel is readily contaminated by the material of the reaction vessel since it is highly reactive at the elevated process temperatures, to a degree sufficient to react the reactants, resulting in deterioration in the quality and purity of the metal product.